Tenchu: Sins of Shadows
by Katsukage
Summary: Kagura wants something from Ayame, and uses Rikimaru to get to her in hopes she will destroy the two after she gets what she wants. Rated M for violence, language, angst, sex and rape. WE'RE BACKKKKKKKKKK. NEXT CHAPTER SOON.
1. Revelation

Tenchu: Sins of Shadows 

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

Everything was black. At first there were mere pinpricks of light, like stars. Then she noticed that they were fluttering downward. No, she realized. Snow. It was snow, falling to…well, she wasn't sure where.

She drifted backwards, seeing a sword thrust into the ground. It was a strange blade, the balance between a ninja-to and a proud samurai katana. She could feel a pang of sorrow at it: it was the blade of her leader, her brother, her friend, now dead. Why was she seeing this?

Suddenly the scene flooded into light. She soared above the blade, looking down on it. The snow melted away, and the sunlight flowed in. Spring grass covered the little hill in which the blade was thrust. Cherry blossoms now fluttered around it. Then, the seasons seemed to pass before her eyes. There was nothing but bright, warm sunlight. Then a red leaf fluttered by and the sun began to set. The grass became slightly browned as it would in August. Fall was here, and she was back at the level of the ground.

Suddenly she was startled. A figure was there, looking back the way he had come…he! His silver-white hair reflected the fading sunlight, as he turned his masked face to look at the blade. Recognition dawned on strange, amber eyes. He seemed to glide over to the blade, touching it experimentally. It was as if he was unsure how to greet an old friend whom he hadn't seen in years. Yet the hesitance faded, and he grasped it firmly. The muscles in his arms flexed slightly as he pulled it from the ground, holding it uncertainly, resigned to fate. And then he became aware of her presence. He looked onto her with mild surprise. She watched him sadly. She missed him, and longed dearly to call out to him. But she didn't, for fear of his image melting away. But as she realized this fact, she felt herself being pulled backward, into the sunset.  
The last thing she was aware of was him, running towards her. He was coming.

Ayame's eyes fluttered open.

The first thing that struck her was the absurdity of her last thought before waking. He was never coming back. Death was death. There was no escape. And yet, it had been so real. It was as if Ayame could sense his ki near hers. Laying on her futon, she stared at the ceiling. What an absurd dream, she thought.

She sighed heavily. Ayame was a ninja, one of the Azuma Clan. These ninjas were unique. In a country torn by war, ripped to shreds by armies led by selfish, power-hungry warlords, there was but one samurai family that had held to Bushido and all it symbolized for so long. This was the Gohda Family, or the province by the same name. The current patron was Lord Matsunoshin Gohda. As it was his parents were slaughtered in these bitter wars, and his current counsel, Natadao Sekiya, had raised Gohda. And oh, he had raised him well! Gohda was a much loved and respected leader, one small beacon of hope and good surrounded by a sea of darkness. But small though the province was, it was a much-coveted piece of land, and this meant war.  
This was where the Azuma Ninjas stepped in. Years ago the Azuma clan was a thriving village in the mountains, nestled where nobody would find them. They were protectors the peace, living by honor like samurai, killing by stealth like many of their more ruthless kind. And every one of them served their lord with a love and a passion they had learned from their parents, who had learned from their parents, who learned from their parents, back to the very beginnings of the clan. And since the beginnings of the clan, Gohda Province had been quiet and peaceful, its people thriving and prospering.

That is, until, eight years ago.

Ayame had grown up in Kyoto until she was four, when the city was destroyed, and her family with it. A man, an Azuma Ninja as it was, by the name of Shiunsai Azuma took the girl back to his home: the Quarantine Village. Here Ayame was raised along side two boys: Chikara, later called Rikimaru, and his older brother Tatsukichi, later Tatsumaru. Ayame had been enamored with Tatsumaru. But then when she was fifteen, shortly after her initiation into the clan, war broke out. A lesser lord beneath Gohda had tried to take over. The leader of his ninjas, Lady Kagami, rebelled and began her dream of conquering Japan and having it ruled by ninjas. Tatsumaru lost his memory in a fight and was rescued by Kagami. The two fell in love, and Tatsumaru unknowingly murdered his own master and set the village he had grown up in aflame. Ayame and Rikimaru were the only survivors. Under Kagami and her Burning Dawn ninjas, it looked as if there would be no victory. But Tatsumaru took his own life to atone for his crimes, and Ayame and Rikimaru killed Kagami.

Seven years of peace followed. In this time Ayame tried to heal from the wound that was Tatsumaru's death. And Rikimaru had been there to help. In that time she and Rikimaru had done the unthinkable: they allowed a bond to form between them. This was against the Ninja's Code…well, almost, she reminded herself. They weren't lovers. They were close friends. It was enough for a lord to worry about, but not enough to do anything about. It didn't matter anyway. Her love for Tatsumaru was replaced, and Rikimaru found his way into her heart. She almost regretted that she never told him. It was sad: she was twenty-two years old and had never been kissed. But after the brief peace, a terror came upon Gohda Province like none other: Mei-Oh, the Lord of Hell himself. His plan was to begin his reign in Japan, then spread it to the rest of the world. It was a samurai's job, a hero's job, if not for one fateful thing: Gohda's daughter Kiku was kidnapped, a plan to draw the ninjas into Mei-Oh's trap. And it worked.

Ayame closed her eyes. The scene replayed itself in horrifying detail. Ayame running with Kiku, trying to escape. Mei-Oh hurling himself through the portal he came from, the castle collapsing around them…and then Rikimaru…he had to be the hero. As they ran, a boulder fell. Ayame was prepared for death when Rikimaru with a blessed, god-like strength somehow caught and held it. Ayame continued out with Kiku, only to realize the inevitable: Rikimaru would not be able to escape. He would be crushed. She could still see that strange, goofy, yet sad smile as the boulder dropped. He was gone.

Ayame sighed bitterly. The result of all these years was this: Gohda's wife slaughtered during the Burning Dawn incident, her childhood friend and the man she loved both dead, and she still alive…and very much alone, for she was now the entire Azuma Ninja Clan.

"Ayame?"

The whimper at her door jolted her from her thoughts. "Kiku, what's wrong?" Ayame called groggily, sitting up and fixing her tousled black, shoulder-length hair.  
Kiku came in as Ayame pulled her hair into the usual messy ponytail, bangs in her brown eyes.

"I'm scared, Ayame," she murmured, sitting next to Ayame. The two were nearly sisters.  
Kiku was thirteen now, though she looked younger. Her big brown eyes were full of fear as they looked to Ayame for comfort.

"Kiku-chan," Ayame crooned, toying with her long, brown hair, "what do you think is out there that's going to get you? Don't you trust your guards to keep the monsters away?"

"They're gone."

"What?"

"The guards are gone," Kiku repeated, face pale. "I heard sounds like something sliding across the floor, and people whispering. I think we're under attack!"

"Kiku," Ayame said hesitantly, "are you sure you didn't just dream…." She stopped.  
There was blood on the hem of Kiku's white kimono.

"We have to find your dad," she said firmly. "Kiku, I want you to hide in my closet and listen for anyone. If you do, don't say anything. Tap on the door."

As Kiku did that, Ayame threw on her ninja gear: a black halter-style shirt with a strip of mail over the heart, a pair of black, baggy pants that rode on her hips, and a belt with her short swords and tools. She quickly went into her closet and pulled Kiku out.

"You've got to run," she told her softly. "Go to your dad's Meeting Room at the top floor. I'll take care of the ninjas. No matter what happens, don' stop. Just keep running, okay?"

Kiku nodded, and Ayame thrust her out the door. Creeping to the stairs, she could hear the guards fighting…and losing. Soon only scoffing voices were all that could be heard.

"This one fought like a woman!"

"Excuse me?'

That ninja was dead before he hit the ground. Ayame had cut him to ribbons. Another gash went across the chest of one of his comrades. Two blows came at her from either side. She parried, kicking one man in the groin. She turned her back to the other man, parrying from behind and above. She shoved his ninja-to upward, then jammed her blades into his sides. Getting up and whirling around, she all but decapitated him, his head dangling grotesquely from a small flap of skin. As the last ninja let go of his manhood and took up his sword, Ayame kicked it out of his hands. She then cut his skull wide open.

"Disgusting!" she said as brains dribbled to the floor. Hearing triumphant kiais from below, Ayame moved to the roof.

She was rather relaxed on the roof. As she turned a corner, she found a ninja standing right in front of her. She reacted without thinking, driving her blades into his gut. That was five tonight. Another she saw from a distance, sending a shuriken into his neck. Six. One walked above her, and she flipped onto the roof behind him, slitting his throat neatly. Seven…And so it went on. Ayame made her way to the roof of the Meeting Room. Here she was alone. It was too quiet.

"Oh? A resistance?" Ayame turned around.

There stood a ninja, clad strangely. He wore a sleeveless shirt of black over a silver mail shirt. His pants were black also, baggy and tied around the knee with greaves as was normal. A silver dragon was embroidered on his back, and a half-face mask covered his features. A red headband was tied around his forehead, for all the good it did. His long black bangs still fell in his blue-green eyes. Those eyes were eerie.

"Ah!" Ayame said with a smirk. "So you're the clumsy pig who thought he could take over the palace?"

"Some would say that," he said calmly. "Azuma Ninja, I assume?"

"Yep," Ayame said proudly. "Now, taste the wrath of the entire clan!"

She was onto him, slashing wildly. She was shocked to see how well he evaded her. If she cut left, he was right. If she went right, he was left. And then a flurry of his own blows were upon her. He was a fistfighter, who threw his blows quick and hard. One narrowly missed Ayame's nose, cuffing her cheek gently. He cheekbone throbbed dully as she brought the pommel of one of her blades into his jaw.

He staggered back, then toppled. Ayame smirked and walked over to him, wondering if he was dead of just knocked out. A name was embroidered on his shirt, she noted: Gaida.  
Suddenly his hand wrapped around her ankle, and she was flung to the edge of the roof. She dangled by both hands, growling.

"Farewell, little Azuma Ninja," he said with a smirk, stepping on one of her hands.  
Ayame removed her hand, whipping out her grappling hook. It caught him by the belt and dragged him forward. Yet he dug his heels into the tiles of the roof. One heel smashed into her fingers, creaking several sickening pops. She let go, dragging him with her. The wind rushed around her, and she knew she was going to die. Panic seized her at first, then a calm. She probably wouldn't feel anything before she died, from this height. And she could see Tatsu and…  
Suddenly it all stopped, and there was a jerk on her arm. She fell a bit farther, then slammed into the wall of the palace.

"What the hell?" she snarled. Her entire front hurt now.

"Well I could have let you drop!"

Ayame gasped, nearly losing her grip on her rescuer's arm. She felt herself being hauled through a window. The dark was outside, and the golden light of the palace was around her again.  
Quickly she regained her composure and got to her feet. She turned to her rescuer, expressionless.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" she snapped. "Because it isn't in the least amusing. Who are you really?"

Amber eyes looked on her with great bitterness. "Go ahead and test me Ayame," he said dully.

"And then launch your accusations."

"You're dead," she said flatly.

"Do I look like a ghost? Not that you'll-"

She cut the man off, slashing at him. Surely, she thought with a smirk, he would stagger back and ask why she was attacking him. Then she would kill him. But he didn't. Instead he whirled to the side, bringing his sword, a blade like the perfect balance between a ninja-to and a proud samurai katana, to the back of her neck gently.

"Now do you believe me…Omon?" he said with a small smile.

Ayame had no more reason not to believe him. He looked like him, spoke like him, fought and acted like him. Even his ki was right! And he knew her old name. Turning around, she was overcome with a million emotions.

"Rikimaru…," she said softly. Rikimaru, she noted, had possibly become more handsome while he was gone. His silver-white hair was as messy as always, going right along with his dirtied brown vest and pants. He wore the same black chain mail shirt, and the same dull brown greaves and bracers. A black, ever-present half-face mask covered his expressionless features.

"Yes, Ayame?" he asked gently.

Ayame cut herself off. She couldn't allow herself to say what she had been thinking. How she could have possibly…even though he had been gone for a year now…no, it couldn't be done.

"You picked one hell of a time to show up!" she burst out. "What's the Lord going to think? If this upsets Kiku at all, I swear I'll-"

"I missed you too."

Ayame fell silent. Damn him, he was still too smart for his own good!

"Let's just go check on Lord Gohda and then we can talk about whether or not I 'missed you.' " she answered.

He chuckled softly. "Who's barking the orders here?"

"Me," Ayame said with a smirk, walking with him to the Meeting Room.

* * *

"-And so, that done, I felt myself being called back to this world. Who was I to defy it? The portal took me back to the ruins and I made my way here…just in time, it seems."

"I would say so!" Lord Gohda said. He had listened intently to Rikimaru's tale of what happened in the Portal, how he had jumped through it after Mei-Oh, but not been able to find him. By the end it appeared he had more gray hairs than before lightly dusting his dark topknot. His dark eyes sparkled with the tale of adventure, though.

"More than you know, My Lord," Rikimaru said with a smile. "Ayame-"

"Shut up or die, take your pick," Ayame growled.

Rikimaru silenced himself, for which Ayame was grateful. "Now, is there anything you wish for us to do? Perhaps I should guard Kiku's room personally? And Rikimaru can guard yours?"

Lord Gohda shook his head. "It has been a trying night, and the guards are more alert than before. You two may rest. Ayame, you'll explain everything that's been going on tomorrow?"

"That'll make for a cheery morning," she said with an eyeroll. "Right, I'll show him to his room."  
The two bowed and went into the hall.

"You haven't changed a bit," Rikimaru commented casually.

"It's only been a year," Ayame said flatly.

"It seemed eternal," he said nonchalantly. "But maybe time runs differently in the Portal."

"I think you're being rather melodramatic," she replied bluntly. "This is going to take forever." She didn't add that this would be a good thing.

"I don't know why I expected a warm welcome from you," he sighed.

"This one's yours," she said darkly. "My room is where it's always been."

Rikimaru sighed and closed his eyes. This was not at all how it was supposed to be. Ayame still hated him, it seemed. Gohda was still blissfully unaware of what went on between the two. What had he expected? That she would return his feelings? That she too would love him as he had loved her for the past nine years? No. Ayame wouldn't. She was far too headstrong. It saddened him. The other side of the portal was a dark, cold, and lonely world. During his stay there…

"…I thought about all the things I left unsaid and undone," he said, his thoughts spilling out of him before he could stop them. "I had thought I was going to die. But I'm alive. I don't want to repeat that mistake again."

Ayame listened quietly. Most of his words went in one ear and out the other as she gazed at his handsome face, his strong arms, his gentle, but strange eyes. If only, she thought, she had been injured. Maybe Rikimaru would sit at her bedside and care for her. While you did what? Snap at him? She smiled bitterly. Yes, she was talking idiocy to herself. She loved him, she knew. But she never would have allowed herself to admit that before now.

"I assume you're leading up to something," she said simply.

"I should have told you this eight years ago, Ayame," he said.

"Skip the dramatics."

"I love you."

Ayame fumed for a moment. "Yeah, you should have told me that eight damn years ago!" she snapped, nails digging into her palms.

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "That's all I had to say." With that, he turned to go into his room. He was suddenly dragged around by Ayame.

"Idiot," she snapped, then her face softened into a slightly caustic smile, "that's the part where you kiss me!"

At first Rikimaru stared dumbly at her, dizzied by the mere thought. "You…"

"For five years I've known it, yes. Maybe I did before."

"And you…"

"Yes, and?"

Rikimaru slipped an arm around her waist gently, peering into her eyes. The skin of her face was soft beneath his hand, and softer still on her bare waist. He felt a thrill as his nose brushed her cheek, and she tugged his mask down around his neck. His eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair. Suddenly she moved her face forward, impatient and eager. Their lips met, and his head began to spin.

Ayame was scarcely able to believe what was happening. Despite her usual impatient manner, she was no longer in a hurry. He kissed her with a gentle passion, a tender love, and she did the same. It was true what she said. She had loved Rikimaru for a long time, but pride wouldn't allow her to say or do anything about it. Ayame was never the first to bow. Little did she know it, but this was the very thing that made Rikimaru love her.

Finally the two pulled apart, but Rikimaru didn't release her yet. "I love you," he repeated gently.

"I…," Ayame sighed impatiently.

"Well?" Rikimaru prodded with a small smile.

"I…love you…too…" Ayame said, feigning reluctance. The disguise was ruined by the grin that spread over her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"But I have to show you where my room is."

He chuckled softly. "Another time," he said, grinning. His face was vibrant red. "Besides, you said it's where it's always been."

"Oh…," It was her turn to blush. "Alright. Tomorrow morning then. Bright and early."

"Alright," he said softly, letting her go slowly.

"You'd better be up," she quipped, "or you'll wake up to an ice-cold bath."

"Good night." He grinned and shut the door in her face, the only way to escape temptation.

"You too," she muttered softly. "Pigheaded fool, and that's an insult to pigs…"

Ayame continued to grumble as she went to her room, playing the scene over and over again until she was dreaming it.

"This is unacceptable."

"Milady-"

"Be silent, Gaida! How many ninjas lost?"

Gaida flinched. The wrath of His Lady was terrible to behold. Nevertheless, he couldn't take his eyes off her dark beauty. She sat before him, her hair loose and falling to her knees. A black silk kimono was her only garment, embroidered with pale gold and silver and jade dragons and flowers. Her sharp gray eyes scanned over him without mercy. Her kimono was tied with a very thin gold obi, tied in a careless bow on her hip. As she leaned back on her throne, the large kimono fell back a bit, exposing her legs up to her knees. A shiver went up Gaida's spine as he tried to gather the courage to answer.

"The whole group, Milady," he said humbly. "There was an Azuma Ninja, and Gohda's Elite Guards. We almost had the little princess, but when the ninjas took the guards and returned, she was gone. We can assume she went to her father."

"Two ninjas slew your entire group," she repeated dully.

"Two? Milady, I hardly think the Princess is-"

"I'm not talking about the Princess, Gaida," she said sweetly, a smile curling over her face. "There is another: the one they call Rikimaru."

"Rikimaru Azuma?" he hissed in loathing response, "But I thought He killed that bastard!"

"Hardly. Rikimaru is stronger than you think," she smiled, "He mortally wounded Him, remember? We had better think this out."

" 'We,' Milady?" he repeated.

"Gaida, silly boy," she crooned, rising and laying a hand on his head. "Where would I be without a bold ninja leader like yourself at my side? When I am Empress of Japan, you shall be my Emperor. Alas, can you settle for being my pet now?"

"Milady," he said nervously. His heart beat rapidly and his eyes were full of lust. The front of her kimono had loosened. "You are my Empress, and I only wish to serve."

"Then you would do as I wish?"

"Name it, and it shall be done."

"That is what you said when I gave you the order to take the palace," she reminded him with a smile. "But I forgive you. You are to call me by my name. Now, follow me Gaida. We'll go to my chamber to discuss this Rikimaru ordeal."

"Yes, Kagura," Gaida sighed, a smile crossing his face. This was his chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:  
**So…? How was that? Credits to Miyuki for writing this chapter! This is only the beginning guys…it gets even better...I promise...REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Interruptions

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows  
**  
**Chapter 2: Interruptions**

Rikimaru was jolted out of his somewhat peaceful sleep by the princess. Princess Kiku stood in her full regalia, kimono and all, and was looking down at him with a mixture of both happiness and playful anger.

"Rikimaru! You're alive!" Kiku said, tugging at his arm to get him out of bed. Rikimaru obliged, sitting straight up, his hand running through his silvery hair briefly, and stifling a yawn. He looked at the young girl with a small smile. It was good to be seeing her again. Immediately, Kiku launched herself at him, giving him a small hug around the neck. Surprised, Rikimaru patted her back affectionately.

"I can't believe you didn't come and see me!! Does Ayame-san know you're here? We've got to go and tell her!!" Kiku said, her voice excited and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'm sorry princess, I did not want to wake you. I thought it best to leave it a surprise." Rikimaru said, in a slightly playful tone, "And yes, Ayame knows I'm here." Ayame. The thought of the kiss from the night before made him blush. Kiku didn't notice though, and just continued looking at him happily.

"Princess, I have a meeting with your father soon." Rikimaru said, just remembering it. Kiku already understood the importance of those meetings and didn't argue.

"Okay Rikimaru-san, I'll see you later!" Kiku said, giving him yet another small hug, and then left. Rikimaru stood and walked over to his small closet, and chose a simple white shirt, and a dark green haori with matching pants of the same color. He put them on, and, reluctantly, left his mask. It would look rather suspicious if he wore it to breakfast, as he would be posing as Lord Gohda's nephew. Rikimaru also left his sword, Izayoi, on it's protective stand inside his closet. He walked out of his room, and down the twisting corridors into the small breakfast room.

Rikimaru looked around at the counselors and advisors kneeling around the table. They were each engaged in some type of conversation or the other, talking about things like how the farming was going, or how much the taxes on a certain resource had gone up. There was only one female, a Lady who he was not familiar with, that sat near one of the advisors, listening to his conversation politely. The woman had long light brown hair that fell past her waist. He gave a brief nod to Lord Gohda as he passed the Lady and walked over to his Lord and kneeled on the cushion near his side.

Several minutes right after, Ayame walked in. She was wearing a light orange kimono with a yellow obi tied at the back in an amazingly complex bow. The small flower designs that danced along the material of her kimono were the same brilliant yellow as her obi. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and flowed lightly behind her as she walked forward. Her face remained expressionless as she took the seat almost directly in front of him.

After a moment, Ayame looked up and saw that his gaze was on her. She gave him a mysterious, yet beautiful smile, her dark brown eyes meeting his amber ones, and he could see that her cheeks were reddening. His own were too, for she looked absolutely breathtaking. It was rare that she wore a kimono, but when she did, it was hard to take his eyes off of her.

Rikimaru returned her smile, just as Lord Gohda called for the maids to start bringing in breakfast. The maids came, setting dishes before them, and the room's occupants fell silent for a moment, as they took their first bites. The rest of breakfast was rather dull, all filled with the uninteresting conversation about taxes, natural resources, and farming. Though occasionally, Rikimaru and Ayame sneaked glances at each other, silently waiting for the time when they would be left alone.

Much to Rikimaru and Ayame's relief, the monotonous breakfast ended. One by one, the counselors and advisors filed out of the room. Rikimaru noticed that the young woman hadn't left, and was still kneeling on her cushion. As soon as the last of the men went out, the woman removed the wig that she wore, revealing her short hair that was cut to that of Kunoichi. She had light brown eyes that peered at both Rikimaru and Ayame in pleasant curiosity, who stared back at her in return.

"Ah! Tama…how nice to see you!" Lord Gohda called out to her. He smiled warmly before turning to the very much confused Rikimaru and Ayame and introducing her. "Rikimaru, Ayame, this is Tama Hyakawa, a Kunoichi from the Takeda Kunoichi clan, and she is in alliance with me. Tama descended from one of Lady Takeda's maids. Tama, this is Rikimaru and Ayame Azuma." All three nodded their heads in recognition to one another.

Tama focused her attention back to Lord Gohda and opened her mouth to speak. "So onto the subject of business. Well, I'd say the province is in for hell again. There's a fortress by the ocean that seemed to have appeared overnight. Nothing much has happened yet, but I wouldn't give it much longer. It appeared out of nowhere and I somehow doubted it was your idea."

Lord Gohda's brow furrowed in concern, "How long did it take to build it?"

"I repeat, with all due respect, it appeared overnight. I think there's something bizarre at work here." Tama said patiently.

Lord Gohda nodded to her, before saying, "Thank you Tama. Your help is greatly appreciated." He turned to Rikimaru and Ayame who still kneeled at their spots, listening intently. "You may go. And Tama, you may as well if you wish." The two Azuma bowed to their Lord and stood up, walking out the door. Tama followed not long after, watching the pair with increased curiosity. She had seen the two sneaking glances at each other during breakfast, and it was a wonder that their Lord hadn't noticed.

"…Well…that was an interesting way to start off the day. Mysterious fortresses popping out of nowhere…" Ayame said to him nonchalantly as they walked side by side. She tried to make it seem casual, though the memories of the sweet kiss from the night before lingered pleasantly on her mind. Her arm lightly brushed his, and it was a wonder how she tingled inside, even just at the mere touch of his fabric on hers.

Rikimaru didn't answer. All he could keep thinking about is the kiss, and how nice her voice sounded, and how his body reacted to seeing her in that kimono. He sneaked a sideways glance to her. Ayame was looking at him, amused, and already guessing what he was probably lost in thought about.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she said playfully, lightly slapping him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"No it's just…"

"I'm waiting."

"You look…really good in that kimono."

Ayame laughed. "You look really good in your clothes as well. Green is definitely your color. And I'm glad you chose to leave the mask."

Rikimaru turned at smiled down at her. "Ayame? Would you like to take a walk?"

"We already are walking."

"In the garden."

"Of course." Ayame said, grinning to herself. The two walked alongside each other on the small rock pathway and under blooming cherry trees, the flowers swirling around them in clouds of pink. "Rikimaru, I need help remembering that kiss last night. Would you care to show me how it went?" Ayame asked him as she stopped and turned towards him, a mischievous smile on her face. Rikimaru laughed at Ayame's obviously good mood. He didn't need any more further instruction.

Rikimaru drew Ayame in close, much closer than they were last time, his arms around her waist and lower back. Ayame looked up at him and raised one of her arms to encircle his neck loosely, resting the other hand on his chest. For a moment, the couple just looked lovingly into the other's eyes, silently exchanging words of love. Then, Rikimaru moved in closer to her and gently pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. Ayame responded, and lightly applied pressure to Rikimaru's neck, causing him to kiss her with a little more force. Ayame still couldn't believe that she was kissing her own partner and leader, but she pushed the thought out of her mind.

Finally, the two came up for air, breathing heavily. They clung to each other still, Ayame's head resting on Rikimaru's shoulder.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something." A voice said to them. Immediately, the couple looked up, reluctantly letting go of the other. Being caught up in their little moment, they hadn't noticed Tama who stood just a little distance away from them, her curious light brown eyes flitting back and forth between them. "…I'll just be going now…"

"No, no. Does Lord Gohda have need of us?" Ayame asked her.

"…no…I just sort of…took a wrong turn…" Tama said. "But anyways. Couldn't help but notice. You do realize that there are harsh consequences for two ninjas that fall in love? Not to be a total pain…"

Ayame looked up at Rikimaru for a moment. He looked down at her with such love, as if he didn't care about any type of consequence for their secret. Ayame felt more tingly feelings inside her as she read through his expression. "We know." She whispered slightly.

"I'm right behind you guys. Takes guts to do that. And you guys definitely are cute together." Tama said with a benign and knowing smile. "Well…I'll leave you guys to your business now." And with that, Tama turned and walked quickly out of the garden, leaving the pair alone.

"Now where were we…" Ayame said, turning to face Rikimaru and allowing herself to be swept up in his strong arms again. She rested her head again onto his chest. They stood like that for awhile, Ayame listening to Rikimaru's steady heartbeat. After a moment, Rikimaru spoke.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you always look?" Rikimaru whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the outer edge causing Ayame to shiver at the feeling. She sighed in contentment, and closed her eyes. Ayame could feel Rikimaru tense up a little suddenly, and then he spoke. "Someone's coming."

"Whoever it is, tell them to wait damn it." Ayame said, still hypnotized by Rikimaru's gentle voice. The sound of hoofs stopped just before the entrance to the garden. Sighing at yet another interruption, Ayame pulled away from Rikimaru to face the visitor. The rider was heading towards them, panting heavily.

"…there's been…a horrendous spate of crime in a nearby village. Grave robberies and more of the sort. I've asked that you would help!" the rider said.

Rikimaru and Ayame looked at each other, now concerned. "I guess we should get ready then." Rikimaru said, looking back at the rider. "We'll be there." The rider bowed briefly and returned to his horse.

"…so many interruptions." Ayame muttered as she followed Rikimaru back into the castle. They visited with Lord Gohda briefly, telling him where they were needed. Then, they returned to their rooms and emerged with all their necessary equipment, ready for the mission. Little did they know of the things that would lead up from there…

----------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note:  
**Yay another chapter down! What do ya think? Review please…


	3. The Mission, The Warning

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Chapter 3: The Mission, The Warning**

"It smells here."

"You should have brought a mask," Rikimaru replied with a grin.

Ayame looked around dully. This cemetery was a disgrace. All the holy signs had been taken down, replaced with curses and hexes to keep spirits at bay. The moon didn't even show itself on a night like this.

"Just what are we supposed to be looking for?" Ayame asked nonchalantly, pressing her back to a tree and peering over a ledge.

"There's a small temple in the woods about halfway through here," Rikimaru said darkly. "We'll try to come back the way we came in."

"Fair enough," she said with a shrug, then bolted for a small tunnel ahead. Suddenly there was a shrill, unearthly laugh and a stone slab fell behind them.

"Come on," Ayame growled, marching onward. Her footsteps became light and silent as she peered around a corner. The dust fluttered up around her feet. The dim light that came through broken wooden shafts in the wall was all she had to see by. And what she saw was freakish.  
A woman stood with her back to them, dressed in a white kimono that was torn and grayed. As she turned around, Ayame could see that her skin was gray and clung rotting to bones. Her face was sunken, tendons showing in her neck. Her long black hair had bits of congealed blood clinging in it. Wrinkled eyelids stretched over empty sockets.

Suddenly she stopped and turned. She seemed to stare at the spot where Ayame stood, then uttered an unearthly scream and lunged at Ayame. Claw-like fingers scraped against the wall and around the corner, ever moving towards the warmth of Ayame's body.

Rikimaru was the first to act. Unsheathing Izayoi, specially blessed for the purpose of this mission, he hewed the phantom in half. Ayame was quick to act afterward, cutting it in half the other way. It held together for a moment, then exploded into dust.

"We must have sinned really badly," Ayame said flatly, "because we're in Hell."

"This is just one level of it, then," Rikimaru said darkly. "Hell is worse than this."

Ayame nodded quietly and rushed onward. Rikimaru followed, clutching Izayoi tightly. He could sense a ki nearby, and flattened himself against a wall, peering around it. Pacing there was a samurai in a moldering blue-and-gray uniform. He was in much the same condition as the last…thing they had seen. But Rikimaru noted a gruesome new detail: his stomach was cut open, and something thick and once slimy stitched his eyes shut. He shivered, and allowed Ayame to run forward and slaughter the thing.

"Not bad," he commented. Ayame was getting better at his kills.

"Oh? I was expecting complaints about…woah!"

Ayame teetered off the edge of a small cliff, by the look of it. Rikimaru gasped as he tried to catch her, and found himself looking at a red floor. No, not a floor, for Ayame landed with a splash. She was standing in a river of blood.

Ayame felt she would gag. First of all, the blood was strangely warm. Second, she was halfway up to her knees in it. As she watched, Rikimaru threw himself downward, sword unsheathed. Ayame lifted her blades to parry, but he stabbed something next to her. As she turned, she saw it was another samurai. It let out a strangled cry and died a second time. But to her left Ayame saw a shrieking female, blood clinging to the hem of her kimono. Ayame drove her blades into the gut of this one and she fell, one hand over the spot where the samurai had died.

"Strange," Rikimaru said quietly.

"Repulsive," Ayame spat.

He smirked. "What? No thank you for saving you?"

Ayame grappled to a new ledge above them. "I was thinking about it," she said, continuing when they were both on the ledge. "Why hurry it? I could thank you properly when we get to the Palace again."

Rikimaru said nothing. His face was brilliant red beneath his mask.

They continued with less trouble, now that they knew their enemies. Finally the two stopped at a shabby wooden fence. Rikimaru took Ayame gently by the arm.

"We don't know what's in that temple," he said quietly. "Promise me something?"

"That I won't do anything stupid?" she guessed, grinning. "Rikimaru, you know that goes against my nature."

Rikimaru sighed heavily. "Unfortunately for me, that's why I love you." He spoke with irritation, but Ayame could see him grin. "Alright. Just follow my lead."

"Like I have a choice?" she grumbled as he slung himself over the fence.

* * *

Gaida stifled a laugh as he watched the ninjas from above. Turning, he went to where Kagura stood surveying the surrounding woods. 

"They're here?" Kagura asked, her lips curving into a smile.

"They are weak, my love," he said walking to her side. "They are not only partners, but a leader and a follower. The man is the Clan Leader, as you well know, and the two are in love."

"That is interesting," Kagura muttered, "very interesting…."

"I have sent Keiko to kill them."

"No!" Kagura gasped. She then took Gaida by the shoulders. "You don't understand. Keiko must not kill them!"

"Kagura, why not?" he asked with a frown.

"The girl is of more value than you can comprehend," Kagura purred. "As for Rikimaru…well, I wish to toy with him."

Gaida nodded. "You wish to cause the two trouble."

"Have Keiko poison the girl…your own poison, for the mind, not the body," she instructed. "The rest I will make clear later."

Gaida looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Keiko," he commanded to a shadow, "you heard the Lady. Do it."

There was a soft hiss, like leaves rustling in the wind, then silence.

Kagura smiled. "Now, Gaida," she said gently, "let's return to my palace. Our work here is done."

* * *

The temple was a shabby building, though it must have once been grand. The red painted columns had begun to fade and peel. Statues had begun to crumble into dust, and moss covered their faces. Walking along the path to the altar, Rikimaru felt overcome by a great sadness. This place was once beautiful. What had happened to it? And though she would never admit to it, Ayame thought and felt the same. 

Ayame walked ahead of Rikimaru peering intently into every corner. Rikimaru hung back, lifting Izayoi and looking back toward the doors. Something swooped overhead, and he hurriedly looked around the room. Nothing.

Ayame stepped up to the altar, looking at what was on it. There was a bowl of blood, many scriptures written on paper strips. A broken strand of prayer beads lay there as well. And there were footprints. Ayame followed them through the dust. Suddenly they were on the wall, with handprints as well!

"What the hell?" she whispered.

"Ayame, look out!"

Ayame whirled around and gave a small cut to another undead creature. But this one was different. She hadn't rotted so much. Her skin was just gray. And her coarse black hair was loose, flowing around her shoulders. Her yellow eyes were bulging and wide, and she wore a gruesome smile. Her kimono was once bright red, but was now a muted sort of maroon, with dark bloodstains on it. Her claw-like hands made a grab for Ayame, who jumped and ricocheted off the wall, over the head of the creature.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ayame gasped.

"You don't want to know," Rikimaru said, rushing at it wish her. But it stepped into the shadows, disappearing from existence. Suddenly it reappeared next to Ayame, shrieking something in a demonic tongue as it slashed her arm open.

"Same to you!" Ayame snapped, cutting her arm almost off at the elbow. Rikimaru backed off a bit, seeing that she had it under control. Growling, Ayame landed a series of harsh blows on her, including her stomach. Finally she plunged her blades into the creature's lungs.  
The creature let out a shriek of pain, falling to its knees. It's head lurched downward, hair falling over its face. When it looked up, it appeared to be a beautiful woman.

"Who…why…?" she choked, blood dribbling from her lips. "Rest…"

Rikimaru felt a stab of pain watching her. She couldn't have been more than nineteen when she died. Walking forward, he laid her gently on the ground, Ayame helping him.

"You're going back to your rest," he said.

"Be careful…" she rasped. Her eyes were wide with terror. Suddenly she choked, and her body fell slack. As the moonlight peered in, washing over her body, her flesh and body melted into a bloody pulp, and Rikimaru was left holding up a few bones held together by scraps of silk. Ayame had a few crumbling finger bones in her hand and a bit of blood. Nothing more remained of the young Princess.

"Let's go home," Ayame said at length.

------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note:**

Don't worry guys, more Gaida/Kagura action soon! And same with the Rikimaru/Ayame one…can't get enough of them…

So far, we've been updating steadily. But now, things are starting to get busier so that's when we get to the part where we practically kill you guys with suspense and the wait… -evil cackling-

Thanks for the reviews so far **q re **and **FAMAS**! Review please...this'll just keep getting angstier and angstier as the story progresses but that's all I'm saying...


	4. Second Encounter

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Chapter 4: Second Encounter**

Rikimaru and Ayame arrived before the door to Gohda Palace. Suddenly, the door swung open, and out came Tama.

"Sorry to spoil all the fun you guys seem to have had…" Tama said as she eyed their bloody clothes and Ayame's injured arm, "But there's this temple that had recently been desecrated. It's practically screaming for help. I'd like to come, but my clan needs me right now…"

"Damn it! I desperately need a warm bath, bubbles and all." Ayame sighed.

"Looks like the bath's going to have to wait, because the temple definitely can't." Tama said to her.

"We'll just get more equipment and we'll head straight there." Rikimaru said, nodding to Tama. Ayame only grumbled in response.

They went into the palace and to their rooms, getting what they might need.

Ayame sat on her bed. She had just finished cleaning the cut on her left arm with some water and applied ointment that had stung horribly, and she was preparing to wrap it in fresh cloth. But she couldn't find it. Where the hell did she put the cloth? A knock on her door interrupted her search.

"Yeah?" she called. The door slid open and in came Rikimaru holding a small ball of cloth. "So that's where it went, I can't imagine how it might have gotten to your room." Ayame said reaching over to get it.

"Do you need help?" Rikimaru said, his face had a caring look of concern "That cut looks serious."

"Nothing that a little cleaning and dressing can't fix." Ayame said, sitting back down on her bed. She began trying…and failing, to wrap her arm one handedly. She let out a sigh of frustration as the cloth kept sliding off her arm. Rikimaru came over to sit beside her, and took the cloth, gently wrapping it around her arm. Ayame let him do the work, liking the pleasant feeling that lingered on each area his hand brushed her arm. She smiled at him as their eyes met.

"…I guess we better get going." Rikimaru finally said, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, seems like your little 'thank you' is going to have to wait for now, " Ayame said smirking, again causing Rikimaru to turn red.

They made their way out of the palace and headed towards the temple.

"They are on their way milady."

"Good." Kagura said.

"Shall I wait for them at the end of the temple?" Gaida asked.

"Yes. So far, all is going as planned."

"Yes milady." Gaida said, and with a small rustling sound, he was gone.

Kagura smiled to herself in sadistic pleasure.

The temple they were headed to has long been considered both a terrifying and historical landmark in Japan. That was because it was placed to help stop demons from coming into Japan…a Hellmouth it could be considered. The concept almost worked at least. Both divine and unholy activity have been reported to be going on in that temple, though strangely, it always seemed as though no one had been in it for centuries…

"What is it about this damn temple that can't wait until tomorrow?!" Ayame grumbled, "Looks like any old temple to me." They walked in through the door and into the main temple hallway.

Immediately, they could feel the corrupt ki of the many monks on the floors. The first floor though, was completely devoid of enemies, only filled with dusty statues, moldy offerings, and candles that had long burned out, reduced to small wax stubs.

Rikimaru and Ayame went up the wooden, and annoyingly creaking stairs as quietly as they could for they felt enemies on this floor. Near a medium statue of the Buddha, stood a monk in ragged blue robes. He held a staff with a sharp piece of barbed wire at the end. A basket like cover was on his head, covering his facial features.

Ayame stifled a laugh at his clothing. Rikimaru motioned her to follow him, and together, they eliminated the monk from existence with flying swords.

Their next target was a monk that looked almost like the last one, only without the covering and the staff. His face was revealed and he was bald. The monk stood in front of the stairs leading to the next floor, casually pacing back and forth. Ayame darted forward and sheathed her swords into his stomach, killing him instantly.

"Ugh…that kill was way too sloppy." Ayame muttered to herself disapprovingly. Rikimaru just walked up to her and thought nothing more of it.

The pair continued their way up the floors of the dusty and deteriorating temple. Each time Ayame made a kill, she would always mutter to herself how sloppy it was, or how she shoud have attacked from the right instead of the left.

"Ayame, it was fine. Don't worry about it." Rikimaru said to her after the eighth kill she wasn't satisfied with. Ayame merely glanced at him for a moment, her eyes fierce. Then, as if coming out of a trance, she shook her head and cleared her eyes.

After some time, they reached a large wooden door. Rikimaru pushed it open with slight difficulty, and they entered. It looked as if the room hadn't been used in a long while, the thin layer of dust on the spacious wooden floor supporting that.

"Some place for a party," Ayame said sarcastically, examining the table with many dishes. The contents were long taken by rats, the moldy leftovers decaying. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the wooden door slamming shut behind them. Rikimaru and Ayame drew their weapons and turned around. A figure appeared in front of the closed door, a man Ayame recognized immediately…Gaida.

"So you've managed to keep alive huh? I thought I did away with you!" Ayame scoffed at him.

Gaida smirked, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Well neither am I! And you'll soon be able to get that through your thick skull." Ayame growled.

"We'll see about that," Gaida said, unsheathing his two ninja-to and advancing towards her. Rikimaru stood off to the side, somehow feeling that this was Ayame's fight and that she could take care of him. He watched as Gaida swung both swords at Ayame expertly, who blocked them just as well.

They continued like this for what seemed an eternity, and just as it looked that Ayame would be triumphant, it appeared as though Gaida was just warming up. He landed a perfect back kick to Ayame's stomach, sending her flying across the room and against the far wall. Ayame groaned as she struggled to get up. Rikimaru was amazed at her determination as she got up and ran back towards Gaida, her classic smirk still on her beautiful face.

Rikimaru could tell she was getting exhausted already, so he stepped in to help. Gaida turned and threw a scripture towards him, blinding him with bright blue light. Rikimaru staggered back, groaning, rubbing at his eyes. He heard more clashes of metal and Ayame's groan as she hit the floor with a thud.

Rikimaru regained his senses and saw that Ayame was on the floor, looking up as Gaida raised one of his swords. Rikimaru acted quickly by stepping protectively in front of Ayame, and delivering a deep gash to Gaida's chest.

Gaida let out a cry of pain, clutching at the cut, his hands immediately turning red, stained with his blood.

"This…isn't over yet…" Gaida hissed bitterly at Rikimaru. Then he glanced over to Ayame, a strange, somewhat hungry smile on his face. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Damn. I could've handled him." Ayame said as she stood up.

"You met him before?" Rikimaru asked.

"Yeah…we had a little…friendly encounter." Ayame said bitterly, examining her arm which had started to bleed again, the blood showing through the cloth. "I really need a bath. And so do you."

-----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Yeah short chapter. Have no fear…we'll make up for that…Thanks for the reviews so far! Now review again…they make us feel loved. And we like feeling loved.


	5. A Man and A Woman

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Chapter 5: A Man and a Woman**

As it was, the sun was coming up just as the two exhausted ninjas returned home. Briefly they reported to Lord Gohda, then went their separate ways to take baths and get themselves clean. They were still drenched in blood.

Rikimaru nearly fell asleep in the hot water. More than once he caught himself fantasizing about Ayame to the point where he was dreaming. Finally he let himself drift too far, and awoke in a tub of lukewarm water.

"Well that's one hour of sleep I don't have to catch up on," he grumbled. Lifting himself out, he took hold of the clean clothes he had: a white shirt with a pair of black pants. He smiled slightly, noticing that he actually looked like a normal person. He thrust Izayoi into his belt, and a wakizashi he had brought to keep up his appearance. Everyone at the palace knew…or thought they knew…that Rikimaru was a distant relative of Lord Gohda's. And as much pride as Rikimaru took in being a ninja, it was good to be a normal man once in awhile.

Stepping into the hallway, he immediately made his way to Ayame's room. He knocked gently on the door, wondering if she would be asleep.

"Oh hell, I'm coming!" he heard her sigh. He smiled slightly, but was caught totally unprepared for the Ayame that emerged.

She was in a simple white yukata with dark blue flowers on it. It was belted loosely, and was sagging in front. She let out a shriek of anger and humiliation.

"Rikimaru, get out!" she gasped.

Rikimaru quickly looked to the floor, blushing furiously and trying not to grin. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk…maybe out to the Forest."

"That's halfway across the map."

"I know."

"Sounds good."

Rikimaru heard the door shut almost on his nose. A moment later Ayame emerged with a two-piece yukata on, for it was a warm day. It was blue with very simply patterned white flowers, chrysanthemums. Her hair was loose, and fell a bit past her shoulders. Clearly she wanted to appear normal as well.

"Why are you staring at me?" she chided, slapping him on the arm as she brushed past.  
He smiled slightly. "I think you know why. Shall we get going?"

"Please!"

* * *

The Forest was their short term for the Bamboo Forest. They had grown up in this area, run rampant here at night when they thought their sensei was sleeping. The ruins of the Quarantine Village were nearby, as were the ruins of other ninja villages that surrounded it. It wasn't odd for one to come across a decaying statue of Buddha where a temple once stood. The tall bamboo stalks shaded them from the hot sun as their feet crunched against the old gravel paths and fallen leaves.

"One of the things I regret is not telling you, especially after you got over Tatsumaru," Rikimaru said quietly. "I guess I hoped you would figure it out."

Ayame smiled caustically. "Yes, I should have known that's why you always were very thick-sculled whenever I came in."

"Oh, thank you," he said, his voice dripping with playful sarcasm.

"I wish you'd told me, you know!" she huffed. "It would have made my life a lot easier."

"I know."

"Sweet Gods," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Rikimaru asked in concern.

She stared at him for a moment, mouth open. "How the hell am I going to live with you? We'll kill each other!"

He laughed, taking her hand gently. "We'll manage," he said.

"Big sap," she growled, and he fell silent.

There was a long pause before Ayame spoke. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm always harsh. I always have been, and you know that." He nodded.

"I don't mean half of what I say. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rikimaru was about to give her a taste of true sarcasm when a thought struck him. No, he decided with a smile, this was a far better idea.

"Why didn't you mean to hurt me? It used to be you'd ridicule me as much as you could," he commented.

Ayame smirked, knowing what game he was playing. But she decided that this time she would play along.

"Because I love you," she said softly.

Rikimaru could have sworn his heart stopped. He hadn't expected her to say that. He couldn't speak. In answer, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Soon they found themselves out of the forest. Their surroundings were a grassy field, the grass just turning golden-brown at the tips. There was a splashing nearby from the river that flowed from the mountains, through the hot springs in the forest, and farther on into the Quarantine Village…or what was left of it. Bits of wheat and grain sprung up here and there. A sad smile crossed Ayame's face as she realized that they were on the fringes of what was once their home. Somehow, though, the grief of it was over. Now there was just silence.

Meanwhile, other thoughts struck Rikimaru. The first of these was that he was alone with Ayame, here in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around, nobody, no one. This land stopped belonging to Lord Gohda once the village was destroyed. How could a Lord rule over a land with no people? Here, it struck Rikimaru, he was no longer a ninja. He wasn't Rikimaru Azuma. He was just a man, and he could be whatever he wanted, whoever he wanted. Ayame, too.

"I always thought about coming back here," Rikimaru said. "After I retire, I'd like to live here in the quiet."

Ayame smirked. "To be a hermit?"

He chuckled softly. "I hope to have a wife."

Their eyes met for a moment, and Ayame was the first to look away. But this was only to rest her head on Rikimaru's chest, leaning her slight weight against him. She felt his strong arms encircle her, holding her protectively. Never before had she felt so safe. The golden light of the sun beamed down on them, warming the earth. And in both their minds, the sky had never been so blue, or the grass so green, or the world so utterly perfect.

"I'm exhausted," Ayame commented.

"I fell asleep earlier," he said with a small smile, combing his fingers through her hair. Placing one foot behind her, he used a very gentle throw to set her on the ground. She simply smirked as he lay next to her.

"I should have expected that," she said with a grin.

"Well it's not like I dropped you," he said, grinning also. It was true; the only time he let her go was when she was resting safely on the ground.

"We could be killed if we get caught," Ayame commented.

Rikimaru just looked at her for a moment. Then slowly, sweetly, he began to kiss her. One hand tangled in her hair and the other slid around her slender middle. Rikimaru fought to keep his feelings under some form of control. Being this close to her…his body was beginning to act of its own accord, and she wasn't helping either. Her hand went around his back to rest on his side, and her other hand moved up and down his back gently, lovingly. This same hand came down, running along his chest and resting over his heart. Finally feeling it was safe, he deepened the kiss, making it full of tender passion, and she responded the same. Finally, he pulled away slowly, reluctantly. His heart was pounding.

"Ayame, I don't care," he whispered. "Nobody is going to find us here, except maybe a lost traveler, and who would know we're ninjas? We're just people here, Ayame: two human beings, just a man and a woman. And I love you. I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you. And if Lord Gohda thinks he's going to get in the way of that, he had damn better think again!"

Ayame smiled, curling close to him. "I know. And I don't care about Lord Gohda either. I love you."

Rikimaru lay on his back Ayame resting her head on his chest. "Do you really?"

"Yes," she said with a visible grin, "but if you want it to stay that way, you had better shut up and let me sleep."

Rikimaru laughed gently, leaning forward and kissing the top of her head. "Alright," he said softly. "Sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," she said without hesitation. She then closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

For a few more moments Rikimaru just stared at the sky, and at Ayame, silently admiring her beauty. She was a little she-devil when she was awake, but asleep she looked like an angel. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face at his luck. Finally, as he fell asleep too, his last thought was the knowledge that he was the happiest man on earth.

* * *

"Disgusting."

Gaida gazed at the image in the water-filled bowl, of the two idiotic Azuma cuddled in the field.

"Gaida, don't be silly," Kagura said briskly. She was draped over a couch watching them, the back collar of her kimono falling back, exposing the nape of her neck. Her cherry lips curved into a smile as she watched.

Gaida's jade-colored eyes moved away from the image, to Kagura. It unnerved him how she had been acting. He had returned home wounded by Rikimaru, and she had hardly cared. He did everything to attract her attention, yet all she cared about was spying on Rikimaru. With each passing day Gaida became more and more attracted to her and liked Rikimaru less and less. He knelt beside her, his hand gently tracing along her side, across the soft curves of her body. Yet she made no move to touch him.

"What do you want, Gaida?" she sighed.

Gaida laid a kiss on the side of her head, another on her neck, and then moved to whisper into her ear, nipping it gently, "I want what you want, my love."

Kagura smiled and rolled onto her back, bringing her face close to his. Her lips brushed his as he spoke. "I want Rikimaru."

He nodded. "Yes milady."

"Bring him to me, Gaida."

"Yes milady," he whispered, moving forward to kiss her, but she was out of his reach.

"You will challenge him to a duel," she said sweetly. "But bring him here to let it take place. Now, go."

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like it so far…don't forget to review :)


	6. The Deal

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Chapter 6: The Deal**

Rikimaru was awakened out of his sleep when he felt his hand brush against something thin and sharp somewhere near his head. He rubbed his eyes slowly and reached over to get the object carefully, for Ayame was still asleep on his chest. It was an arrow, and a note was attached to it. The note simply read:

_Meet me just outside your Lord's territory. You'll come alone if you know what's best for that little whore of yours._

_Gaida_

Rikimaru felt a surge of anger as he read the last few words, and angrier still as his eyes went down to the name of the person it was from. Crumpling the paper and stuffing it into his pocket, he thought of how he was going to slip out and do this. Rikimaru decided not to worry Ayame with it and looked down at her. She readjusted her position of her head on his chest and he could see that she was about to wake soon. He was right, and eventually, Ayame fluttered her eyes open, looking up at him.

"How long were you awake and staring at me?" she asked groggily, a smirk slowly starting to form. Rikimaru just smirked back at her. With a slight groan, Ayame slowly rolled herself off of him and got up, brushing grass and dirt off her yukata. She watched as Rikimaru stood as well.

"I guess we better head back to the palace." Rikimaru suggested.

"Yeah…it was fun being free while it lasted." Ayame said wistfully. And the pair headed back through the way they had come, the last rays of the late evening sun shining around them.

* * *

Rikimaru stood in his room, dressed in his usual clothing, Izayoi strapped protectively on his back, the blade unsheathed about an inch for easy access. He checked the hidden pockets of his clothes, making certain that the items he brought were secured. Rikimaru then slipped quietly out of his room, and finally, made it out of the palace.

A large replica torii gate marked the end of Lord Gohda's territory. It was old, and looked as if it was deteriorating, having been there for who knows how long. The once vibrant red trim at the tops faded, chipped away by the weather and time. Rikimaru approached the gate carefully, his hand on the handle of Izayoi, ready if needed. He could not sense anyone…not yet at least. Suddenly, there was a sound of someone stepping onto a twig. From behind one of the large pillars supporting the gate, stepped Gaida.

"Ah! Glad to see that you chose to show. But enough talk, you're coming with me." Gaida smirked. And before Rikimaru could do anything, Gaida pulled out a scripture, and in a flash of light, they both disappeared.

When Rikimaru finally felt solid ground beneath his feet, he looked around warily to find himself in a strange throne like room. Despite the various burning torches of light here and there, the atmosphere was dark, and Rikimaru did not like the feeling of it one bit. He took a step forward, his breathing behind his mask slowly quickening as he felt a ki spark nearby. A voice called out from the darkness near the front of the room.

"Milady…I have brought him." Rikimaru realized that this was Gaida speaking.

"Excellent. Now leave us." The voice that spoke was unfamiliar, yet definitely feminine. Whoever spoke seemed to be enjoying his uneasiness. Suddenly, there was a hiss, and the room brightened. Rikimaru looked to the front of the large throne room, to see a woman, dressed in an elaborate kimono of fiery red silk, sitting upon a chair. Her long brown hair was loose around her, flowing in a nonexistent breeze. She sat forward eagerly, studying her new toy.

"Rikimaru…I've been longing to meet you." The woman said sweetly, her cat like eyes roving up and down him. Rikimaru couldn't have felt more uneasy.

"Who are you?" he growled at her.

The woman gave a tiny sigh. "Now what kind of greeting is that?" she asked, smiling. "My name is Lady Kagura, and welcome to my fortress."

Rikimaru just looked at her in silent confusion before speaking. "What do you want?"

Lady Kagura just continued smiling in that deceivingly sweet way, so much in a way that it disgusted him. She didn't seem fazed in the least bit. "I have been watching you for some time now. How interesting…you are very talented. You may not know it yet but you could be of great use to me." She paused, watching his reaction hungrily. "I want you to join me."

"Never!" Rikimaru said without hesitation.

"Ah! But you haven't heard the other end of the deal now, have you? You see…you have no choice. Not only have I been watching you, but I have been watching your little…lover as well. That would be appropriate to call her that, I assume?" she said, the smile on her face only getting wider, and if any, more desperate. Kagura lifted her hand and made a fluent motion with it, causing a bowl of water to appear in the space between them. A clear picture was on the surface of the water. It was Ayame. She was sleeping, a look of peace adorning her face.

"Ayame…" Rikimaru murmured as he looked at the scene. He suddenly realized what she was doing. "If you hurt her…" he began fiercely.

"I promise not to hurt her…but if you refuse…" Kagura looked at him for a moment, then snapped her fingers, causing the image on the water to turn a sickening blood red. Rikimaru's eyes widened at the thought of her doing so. "Follow everything I say, and she lives."

Rikimaru looked away. What was he going to do? He was afraid for Ayame's sake, but he was afraid for his own as well. What was Kagura going to have him do for her?

"Well…?" her sweet voice prodded him. Rikimaru closed his eyes a moment. A vision of Ayame with him, and saying those words he dreamed she would say. "I love you Rikimaru…"

Rikimaru could not stand the thought of her being harmed. He took a deep breath in.

"…yes."

"Perfect." Kagura said. Silently, she thought to herself how much she was going to enjoy this little ordeal.

------------------------------  
**Author's Note:  
**…AHHH THE ANGST!! Well, not yet, but soon anyways! LOLOLOL! AHH I'm hyper…review please...

And check out our updates site...just read our first entry to find out what it's purpose 


	7. Pain and Worry

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Chapter 7: Pain and Worry**

Gaida sat alone in his room brooding for many hours, sprawled on the floor and gazing blankly at the ceiling.

Rikimaru, Rikumaru….it was all Kagura said anymore. She had found herself a new plaything, it seemed. Plaything? What was he thinking? Lady Kagura was nothing like that. It must be Rikimaru, he decided. Rikimaru had taken her from him.  
And yet he dared not try to take her back. Silently he damned himself and his cowardliness. Kagura was attached to him, and he dared not hurt her. No, not after everything that had happened before this bastard ninja came and ruined it! Why couldn't they just fight, and may the best man take the Lady's hand?  
Perhaps I have done something, Gaida thought fearfully. Perhaps it is me? Oh don't let it be that…

* * *

Ayame woke slowly, the feeling of something nearby, something warm. There was a soft rustle of clothing, and the feel of a hand.

"Kiku?" she groaned.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the person moved away quickly,

quicker than Kiku. But Ayame was quicker, unsheathing the knife she slept with and

pinning the person's pant leg to the ground with it.

"Rikimaru?" she gasped.

Rikimaru smiled weakly, seeming weary, but still himself. "Yes, me," he said. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"I hope so!" she scoffed.

He just smiled again, casting a glance down to the knife. "Would you mind…?"

"No, not at all."

Ayame yanked the knife out of the tatami and sat back, gesturing for him to sit as well. "So, what in hell's name were you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you…just see you," he said quietly.

"Alright. Where'd you find that sake?"

"What?"

"Riki," she said with a laugh, "you're being weird, even for you. What's your problem?"

"Nothing I…it's nothing," he said, shaking his silver head. Rikimaru, Ayame was forced to admit again, was the most exceptionally handsome man she had ever seen. "I was wondering…would you want to go walking again today? There's something I need to tell you."

"I knew it," Ayame said with a small laugh. "Okay, it sounds good to me. The lord's garden? Away from the commoners?"

"Meet me by the koi pond," he said in agreement, nodding. She was so beautiful, he thought sadly, and so innocent. She didn't know her life could end in a second. The way that the gold light of the sun touched her hair, bringing out the golden-brown highlights…the way it fell in a slightly messy silk sheet around her shoulders, her bangs long enough to tickle her nose with. Her eyes…so beautiful! They were like a deer's eyes, so perfectly brown, sad and sparkling and lovely. Her skin was like a combination of Han silk and pearls, and was whiter than snow. Gently he reached out a hand, touching her face gently. She blushed as he did.

"Get dressed then," he said softly. "Don't be late."

"Practice what you preach," Ayame said with a small smile.

Rikimaru managed a smile back, for her, and placed a soft kiss on her sweet, perfect lips. Containing his feelings as any ninja was trained to do, he smiled at her and departed.

"How odd," Ayame muttered. "I knew Rikimaru was an odd person, but…" Maybe it's me, she thought? I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep on him like that. She sighed. Well, I guess I just won't do it again.

Reaching into her closet, Ayame removed a red kunoichi's kimono, tying it with a think black obi. Quickly she did her hair in the usual ponytail and even went so far as to add a comb, then went into the garden.

She found Rikimaru sitting under one of the cherry trees, dressed in his usual ninja uniform. Much to her joy, however, his mask was around his neck. He must have sensed her ki, for he turned to her with a small smile.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I stopped to daydream about you, I guess," Ayame replied with a smirk, resting in his arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

He took a deep breath. Damn it, why did she have to have that no-nonsense attitude that he loved so much?

"Ayame…," he began. "You know that I would do anything for you…right?"

Ayame looked up to him. "Rikimaru, have you been at the sake?"

He smiled slightly. "I wish."

"Riki," she said seriously. "What's wrong?"

Looking into her eyes, Rikimaru struggled with himself. He loved her with all his heart, and now that he finally had her, he was a slave to Kagura. She was so innocent, so oblivious to her own plight…and he loved her that way. If Ayame did know, he decided, she would go and do something headstrong like try to attack Kagura. And if Kagura was watching now, what would she do if he told her?

"Nothing," he said softly, "just a nightmare I had. It occurred to me that I needed to tell you that. I just…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Rikimaru," she said with a smile. "We're ninjas. It's our job to be in danger."

"And you thrive on it," Rikimaru chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. "Alright. I'm paranoid. You win."

"'Bout time," she said with a grin, nipping playfully at his nose.

* * *

Kagura watched with loathing as the water in the bowl showed the lovers kiss yet again. 'Lovers' meaning Rikimaru and Ayame, not Rikimaru and herself.

"I'll have to try harder," she muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**SO SORRY guys for the LONG WAIT! Miyuki had technical difficulties. But now we're back and better than ever XD I guess…

Hope you guys enjoyed the short and sweet chapter! Don't worry, we'll have longer ones coming up!


	8. For Her, He Suffers

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Upload Date:** May 3, 2005

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. Warning. Well, you expected it with the M rating and all. You horny teenagers…this is the part you've been waiting for.

**Chapter 8: For Her, He Suffers**

"What exactly are we looking for, again?" Ayame asked Rikimaru as they crept cautiously into the dark forest.

"Lord Gohda said something about three different scrolls hidden in this forest that contain something only legends have thought it to hold," Rikimaru explained to her, brushing aside leaves that hung low in their way.

"Hm. Why do I get a feeling, though, that this place is probably worse than the Cemetery?" Rikimaru didn't answer, as he felt this notion as well, unpleasant chills running down his spine. With that, he tightened his grip on Izayoi, moving closer to Ayame protectively, even though he knew she wouldn't need his help.

The path through this strange and rather ancient forest was eerily random. It would appear linear at first, and then start to twist every which way, making it seem as if there were long stretches of forest left that they hadn't quite reached. Piles of dirt and moldy leaves made small, suspicious looking mounds on the ground. Traps. Concealed mines hidden beneath, waiting for an unfortunate person to walk upon them. Not only would it injure, but it would alert anyone in the area as well.

They had been in the forest no longer than a few minutes and Ayame almost stepped into one of the mounds. Rikimaru pulled her back just in time and swiftly pulled her down to a crouching position on the floor with him.

Ayame opened her mouth to ask him what he did that for, but she stopped as she saw what he was staring intently at up ahead. They had come across their first enemy…and it wasn't a very welcoming sight to see.

The…thing…well, Ayame didn't know exactly _what_ to call it, much less Rikimaru. It was demon-like for sure, male, with horns protruding from the top of his head, and oddly colored dark, murky skin. It's dark, fathomless eyes bulged out of their sockets eerily, the veins visible around them. He wore dirty baggy pants and kept a long sword attached to his side. The demon thing moved lazily and made grunting noises as it maneuvered through the dirt area, stepping around wild bushes that were in his way.

Ayame made a move to get up as soon as she saw that the demon was walking away from them and towards a dark clump of bamboo trees farther back. Rikimaru caught hold of her arm.

"Be careful," he whispered to her. Ayame just rolled her eyes at him and mouthed back, "You know me." Rikimaru sighed and let her go.

Rikimaru watched as Ayame stealthily stalked the demon, who was still unaware of her presence, engrossed in looking in the darkness for any intruders. Little did he know that an intruder was right behind him, ready to strike. Ayame was such a stubborn woman. A stubborn, beautiful woman who he just wanted to hold in his arms and never let go, to feel the warmth of her body against- what was Rikimaru thinking? He was on a mission and he couldn't think about this now. He snapped out of his rather needy thoughts and continued to watch as Ayame suddenly ran up and executed the perfect aerial kill, killing the demon instantly.

Rikimaru walked up and studied the demon more closely as Ayame wiped her swords. Its blood was a sickeningly black shade, not dark red at all.

"I think we should go that way," Ayame said, using one hand to wipe her forehead which was flecked with the demon's disgusting blood, and using the other hand to point back in the darkness where the demon had been so intent upon guarding. Rikimaru nodded.

They walked forward into the darkness gingerly, using random clumps of bushes and bamboo to hide behind. It was a rather short path leading to a small alcove with a little shrine-like hut at the end. Another demon was guarding this one, similar to the other though this one was armed with scythes and it patrolled lazily around the small hut.

"I'll take care of this one," Rikimaru whispered to Ayame, and he got up, his sword ready. The demon turned towards Rikimaru suddenly, and let out a fierce growl as he raised his scythes menacingly. Rikimaru, however, wasn't fazed at all and raised Izayoi. Ayame watched from behind the bamboo, watching as Rikimaru and the demon fought. She enjoyed watching Rikimaru, his movements so fluid with Izayoi. In a few short minutes, the fight was over and Rikimaru was busying himself with wiping the blade.

"Not bad," Ayame said with a smirk. "I could have done better though."

"I'm sure you would have." Rikimaru replied to her with a small smile. He wasn't being sarcastic, and she blushed before quickly turning away and walking towards the small shrine, Rikimaru close behind her.

"I'm guessing this is the scroll then?" Ayame muttered, stopping in front of a small altar in the shrine. Upon the altar rested the scroll. It was a small, rather simple scroll that didn't look like it was anything special. It was shut with some ancient seal that looked as fragile as a flower petal, but held fast. Rikimaru appeared beside her and he nodded. Ayame reached out to take it carefully, waiting to see if there was some sort of trap. Nothing happened. She removed it quickly from its spot on the altar and put it in a safe place in her pouch.

"It wasn't as heavily guarded as I thought it might be," Rikimaru stated thoughtfully as they continued up a path leading from the small shrine.

Ayame shrugged, and then stretched. "I can't wait till' this whole mess is over with…I'm dying for a break…"

Rikimaru turned and smiled at her. Small wisps of her bangs tickled the sides of her perfect face and drifted across her forehead. Oh how much he wanted her, to make her his, to spend eternity with her…

Suddenly, something caught his eye in a small pathway branching off just over to the left. He stopped dead in his tracks as he focused on the area where he just saw that strange glint of light. Ayame looked at him curiously, and rather annoyed. Rikimaru held his hand up silently, and listened for any signs of movement, reaching out with his ki. There was definitely something that had been stalking them that was now hiding in that dark area.

"Ayame, go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later," Rikimaru whispered to her. Still not understanding what he was focused on, she just nodded and continued up ahead. Ayame was rather annoyed at his sudden ignorance, but knowing Rikimaru, it probably really was something important. Or…is it just me? She thought to herself, now becoming concerned. Ayame sighed, shook her head dismissively and continued forward.

Rikimaru waited until she was out of sight before advancing towards the suspicious area. The closer he got, the more annoyed he became for he now knew who was waiting in the darkness for him. He brushed away a branch and eventually came across a small clearing. He was right about his predictions. Gaida stood in the middle sneering at him.

"Somehow, I knew it was you," Rikimaru said, returning the sneer. He raised Izayoi, ready.

"I'm not here to fight," Gaida just replied simply.

"Then what are you here for? Besides just being a pain? Or is that your pathetic reason?" Rikimaru realized how that sounded much like a comment Ayame would make.

Gaida just smiled mysteriously, not saying anything. He just stood there surveying Rikimaru. Rikimaru turned around roughly and made his way back to catch up with Ayame. He wasn't worth it. He found her studying the next enemy's patrol patterns behind a large rock.

"May I ask where you were or shall I save that for later?" Ayame whispered, not taking her eyes off of the demon up ahead. It didn't seem like she was expecting an answer though. Rikimaru suddenly felt rather guilty and chose to keep silent, not wanting to worry Ayame with Gaida. He would take care of him later.

Rikimaru watched again as Ayame killed the demon. He walked up to her as she just stood there, observing the sight the slain demon made.

"I'm getting rusty," Ayame muttered, more to herself than Rikimaru. He looked at her, confused.

"Ayame…?"

Ayame smiled, as if what she had just said was ridiculous. "Nothing…it's…it's nothing."

Rikimaru looked at her, growing worried. Then he realized that she herself had said it was nothing, and he released his thoughts. They continued walking, and eventually reached a junction in their path. Two different paths branched out towards more darkness.

"I'll take this path, and you can take that one," Ayame said, gesturing to the right path.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rikimaru, I'll be fine. It's yourself that you should be worried about!" Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure these two paths will merge just up ahead, so I'll meet up with you there."

Rikimaru nodded and walked towards his path. It was linear, but there were small paths that divided off into different areas, many just leading to dead ends. There were also more demons along this path that made it tougher than it seemed. But another thing added to the difficulty of his area…Gaida. Each time he went to explore some extra path that led to a dead end, Gaida would be waiting. And he didn't even want to fight either! This greatly annoyed Rikimaru as he reached the fifth clearing that contained Gaida.

"Master Rikimaru…you should be grateful," Gaida called out as he took something out of his pocket.

Rikimaru raised his sword, ready if Gaida was preparing something to trigger a fight. "And why is that?"

"The lady wishes to see you." Gaida threw down whatever he held in his hand, and Rikimaru was instantly blinded with bright, white light, similar as last time. And a dizzying sensation overcame him.

* * *

Ayame stood at the foot of a massive bamboo tree, waiting. She had already retrieved the second scroll, and it was resting safely in her pouch. She had told Rikimaru to meet her where the two paths merged, but already much time had passed and he still hadn't shown up.

"Where the hell is he?" Ayame muttered to herself. She contemplated about looking for him, then realized that he probably would have wanted her to keep going. She kept telling herself that he probably was in some fight with a rogue demon and would be on his way soon.

Sighing, Ayame took her own word for it and readied her blades. He'd better find a way to make this up to me, she thought silently as she trudged through the dirt path.

It wasn't long until she found the shrine holding the Last Scroll. Along the way, she had only encountered a few demons, none giving her much trouble. The shrine wasn't guarded at all, or so it seemed. Ayame circled it slowly, feeling for anything suspicious with her ki. There was something, though she couldn't quite place what, or where it was.

Ayame headed to the front of the shrine and cautiously moved closer. She made a move as to reach out and take the scroll, and then pulled back quickly, performing a back flip just in time. Ayame looked up. A woman stood protectively in front of the shrine, sword thrust out before her, aiming for Ayame's throat.

She was a strange woman with a frightening appearance. She resembled much of her demon cronies, with dark, eerie eyes, and horns on the top of her head. The only thing different was that she had long hair that framed her scraggly face, and her skin was deathly pale. She was clothed in a tattered kunoichi's kimono.

"I believe you have no business being here," the woman spoke fiercely brandishing her sword in Ayame's direction.

"I believe," Ayame said in the same fierce manner as she unsheathed her swords, "you're wrong!"

"My name is Tsukarigami and it is my duty to guard the Last Scroll!" Tsukarigami roared, her face contorting to mar her appearance even more.

Ayame rushed forward and immediately the sounds of swords clashing rung through the late air. Tsukarigami ducked and rolled as she made a vicious slash toward Ayame's legs, hoping to bring her down. She succeeded in slicing Ayame's left calf lightly as she tried to jump away, tearing through the fabric of her pants. The quick, sharp pain made Ayame's leg give way as she landed, and she turned a potential fall into a desperate roll.

Tsukarigami laughed derisively and raised her sword again, the edge coated red with Ayame's blood. Ayame looked down at her leg and realized that it wasn't that deep, but she was now filled with more determination to take down this woman who was taunting her. Tsukarigami sprinted towards her and brought her sword down in a cutting motion. Ayame blocked it and continued to block much of her attacks. While Tsukarigami collected herself, Ayame used the time to aim a kick in her abdomen, causing her to fly back against the wall of bamboo trees. She recovered by ricocheting off the trees and aimed herself at Ayame. Ayame lifted her left arm up to parry, and outstretched her right blade in the effective swallow block position she had practiced for so many years.

Tsukarigami landed on Ayame's sword, the blade piercing her stomach. She gave a sound that sounded animal-like and her body went limp.

Ayame pushed the corpse off her short blade and paused, breathing rapidly. Then, before any stray demons could find her and discover that she had just slain one of their important comrades, she walked back over to the shrine tiredly and retrieved the last scroll. She rested against the side of the shrine and wiped her forehead. If only Rikimaru had seen her!

A thought struck her then…Rikimaru! Something didn't feel right all of a sudden…and Ayame couldn't quite explain what it was.

* * *

Rikimaru staggered dizzily to his feet. Damn Gaida, that insufferable son of a…well, here he cut himself off. It occurred to him that he was standing in Kagura's room.

Indeed, the slinking, cat-like woman arose from her couch. She looked like a goddess, and no man could deny it. She wore a red silk over-kimono fit for a bride. It was richly embroidered with dragons and phoenixes, chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms. A thin belt held it on…barely. It fell elegantly over her shoulders, slightly open in front, just enough to reveal the curves of her breasts. Her cherry red lips curved into a smile as she turned her back to him, looking in a mirror. The room was lit by gold and red lanterns. From the lower part of the wall to the middle, the wood was black, and above that it was painted in a jade green. Red silk scrolls adorned the walls, as did blue porcelain vases from Han. How, how did she acquire them? Han imports, especially their porcelain, were expensive. Lord Gohda himself only had a few!

"Why did you bring me here?" he growled, keeping his focus on the mission.

"Oh? Did I summon you at a bad time?" she purred, letting her hair out of its tight bun.

"You know that I was busy," he said sharply. "I want a reason why you have interrupted the will of my Lord Gohda."

"You were too close to my fortress," she said with a shrug. "I dislike intruders."

"This is the Lord's land," Rikimaru said firmly. "Were I to speak to him, he would see you out of Japan as I would see you out of this life: swiftly, silently, and without mercy."

"And then I would see Ayame out of this life the same way," she said calmly. "So, Rikimaru, we are at a stalemate."

He stood perfectly still as she walked behind him, smiling her devilish smile the way she did. He nearly jumped when he felt her hands slip beneath his collar, their warmth against his shoulders.

"Don't you ever relax?" she asked with a giggle.

"Lady Kagura," he said through gritted teeth, "I am a shadow, nothing more. I can serve you as a ninja, nothing more."

"I'm sure," she said absently. She promptly began to work the knots out of his shoulders…and his mask. He was shocked senseless when it fluttered to the floor.

"I could have another use for you," she said quietly, her lips brushing his ear in a way that made his hair stand on end. "One far better than any your Lord could offer. I will rule Japan one day. You could be my king. You could be greater than Lord Gohda!"

"I have no such desires," he said calmly, even has her hand snaked across his side. "I am a shadow, as I said. I was born into such a role, and I will die as such."

But he did have such desires, frightening ones. For a moment he forgot Ayame as Kagura lay down on her futon, her kimono suddenly falling open. The scent of white plum filled the air to the point where it dizzied him. He tried to remain dignified, to hide his discomfort, his awkwardness at the moment. And it worked…for the most part. But she giggled, and he knew she had discovered the one thing he could not hide, and that was the unmistakable bulge in the front of his pants.

The mere look of those eyes was nearly his defeat. Kagura was a glorious woman. The mere sight of her soft, curving breasts and hips, white as pearls, as she lay there was almost too much. A small gasp escaped him as his eyes followed her figure down to the dark spot between her legs. It would be so easy just to lay down with her, to feel those delicate hands on his skin again. Ayame would never know…

Ayame!

"Kagura," he said, "I say it one last time: I am a shadow. I would sooner kill you than make love to you, or any other woman. You will have to find some other ninja to do your bidding…whatever it may be."

As he turned to go, her hand caught his pants and he turned to glare at her half-naked form. But she was glaring back.

"I will have your love, Rikimaru Azuma. One day," she swore. "But for now, you have two options: refuse me, she dies. Stay, and she lives…if the mission doesn't kill her."

Rikimaru was caught. Ayame was his partner, always had been. She was used to having him to cover for her. On the other hand, to return to her meant her ultimate destruction. If he stayed, at least she had a chance. If he left…

Rikimaru Azuma, for the first time since his childhood, knew defeat.

Kagura lay back, drawing him with her. Her hands lifted his chain mail shirt off with his vest, leaving him not only miserable and humiliated, but half naked. The way that she traced her hands longingly over his flawless torso gave him a frightening thrill. His heart pounded in his chest and his skin became so hot he thought that it would melt off his bones, leave him more bare than he already was. What frightened him the most was the unholy desire that coursed through his veins. He wanted Ayame…badly. But some part of his mind drove him onward, actually wanting this!

Caught up in these thoughts he didn't feel Kagura's hands on his belt, untying it, his pants falling around his knees. Her tiny, delicate feet ran along his legs in such a desirable way that it worked another gasp from him. He did, however, feel her hands on his waist, pulling him towards her, slightly down. It struck him again what he was doing and his…enthusiasm…died slightly. But the threat to Ayame's life, and the instinct that had driven him all this time drove him farther. Finally, whether by some trick of Kagura's or any of these other reasons, he pushed into her.

The initial shock of it drowned any displeasure for a moment. It was frightening how something so loathsome as making love to Kagura could feel so pleasurable. His body seemed to tingle for a moment, and again something he couldn't quite explain drove him onward. He was hardly aware of the moan that escaped his own lips as he quickened his pace. Dimly he was aware of Kagura arching beneath his hands, and he began to push harder as well. The pleasure was intense, burning his blood, turning it to sake almost. Someone caught it aflame, and sent it searing his body. His body temperature rose rapidly, feverishly as his instinct took over completely. Mind and body became violently separate, one tormented, the other lost in ecstasy.

It was like bathing in the hot springs on a cold winter day. While his mind suffered, he fairly screamed with the physical pleasure. He moved like something mechanical, with a power and speed and utter perfection that he didn't think a human being was capable of. Kagura suddenly gasped, her back arching and she clung to him. He could feel her soft, round breasts pressed so firmly against his chest. He began to moan with her, the pleasure suddenly overriding everything he knew. His brain went numb, his skull ringing. Finally he felt drained, utterly feeble as he collapsed on his side next to her and blacked out…

* * *

**Author's Note (May 3, 2005):  
**…poor Riki! And poor Aya too! Yeah you get the idea, Kagura means business! Sorry for the extremely long wait, mainly its school's fault, so yell at schools around the world in general. Hope you guys are patient enough for the next chapter…because things just get better (or worse?)! 


	9. Bleed Like Me

**Tenchu: Sins of Shadows**

**Upload Date:** June 2, 2005

**Chapter 9: Bleed Like Me**

Rikimaru and Ayame entered the castle grounds quietly, slipping in through one of the castle's story windows. They both were rather quiet, neither saying much. Ayame hadn't said anything when she had finally met up with Rikimaru outside the forest. She was hurt no doubt, but she decided at the time it wasn't best to argue over it. They couldn't forget the roles they had, their duty.

Silently, they slipped into Lord Gohda's study where he was discussing something with Counsel Sekiya about the condition of one of the villages near the border.

The room was beautiful, with shelves and shelves of countless books and scrolls, both old and new. Large colorful vases rested on mahogany cherry wood pedestals, beautiful branches of flowers expertly arranged, a beautiful showcase of ikebana. A niche on the back wall held various family swords and weapons, ranging from various sized katanas and wakizashis, to small daggers and tantos. On the wall beside it rested an array of several expertly made spears, the metal tips impossibly sharp. The cushions on the floor were made of the finest materials, extremely soft when knelt upon. Lord Gohda's study, like almost the entire castle, was truly a work of art.

Standing beside the window, looking rather bored from the expression on her face and clad in her usual kunoichi's kimono, was Tama. She looked back at them, turning away from the window, her signature mysterious smile suddenly appearing on her lips as soon as she saw the two, just like the time she had caught them in the garden. She was dressed, as usual, in a dark kunoichi's kimono with a contrasting obi, arms folded across her chest

"We have brought the scrolls as you have asked," Rikimaru said, proffering the aged scrolls to Lord Gohda, after which he gave a small nod to Tama. Ayame sensed a weary note in the way he spoke, though she could feel him trying to hide it. That same feeling of worry that had followed her from the strange forest sparked inside her, but quickly she blew it out as she acknowledged Tama. She would talk to him later, she promised herself. But she had to keep her mind on the mission...

Lord Gohda nodded, a smile on his face. "I am grateful to know that you two can always be trusted." He placed the scrolls in front of him, Tama walking over to get a closer look. "Tama is here, for she has an interest in such ancient artifacts." Tama nodded as confirmation, and then looked back down at the still sealed scrolls, waiting as patient as she could.

Ayame and Rikimaru made their way closer to the table, watching as Lord Gohda carefully broke the seal on the first of the three scrolls.

"Careful...I can just see that these are much older than I thought...who knows what sudden exposure to air might do to them?" Tama whispered, her voice urgent and excited at the same time. "Wait! The corner's bending!" She sucked in her breath and then looked at everyone around her, staring back at her in return, amused expressions on their faces. Tama then calmed down after that, keeping her excited sighs to herself.

Lord Gohda unrolled the first scroll as carefully as he could, trying to prevent another bout of nervousness from Tama. Immediately they all leaned in, almost clocking their heads against each other, trying to see what was written on it.

A thick silence hung in the air as they all stared at the foreign characters scrawled on the thick paper.

"It certainly does not look like anything I've ever seen before," Sekiya muttered, his voice breaking the puzzled stillness.

Lord Gohda sighed, not saying anything as he reached for the second scroll. It was the same, filled with symbols that were so unlike the normal legible, familiar characters they were used to reading from important war messages and books. They were so foreign, so unusual. The Last Scroll was no different; its aged paper just the same as the first two, covered with those indecipherable signs.

"Well..." Lord Gohda finally said, still looking down at the scrolls. It was as though he was waiting for the characters to decipher themselves, to reveal their meanings, just by staring at them, and through sheer willpower.

Ayame gave a nervous laugh. "So we went all the way to that creepy forest just to get scrolls that we can't even read?"

"It seems so..." Lord Gohda replied wearily, still not taking his eyes off the spread rolls of paper. He sighed.

"Wait...I think I might be able to help..." Tama spoke up. She looked up at them, her large eyes glinting a bit.

"You can actually translate this?" Lord Gohda asked her, now sounding slightly impressed as he stared at her.

"No, but I think I know something that can aid in translating it. Sorry, I don't read gibberish," Tama said, already an amused smile forming on the very corner of her colored lips.

Ayame could see that Lord Gohda was fighting back his growing impatience. She chuckled inside; Tama had quite the interesting attitude!

"You may go," Lord Gohda eventually said to Rikimaru and Ayame, dismissing them. "Tama, stay here with me and tell me what you know..."

Rikimaru and Ayame, relieved to leave the study, bowed quickly and left the room.

* * *

The two walked in silence as they passed through the decorated halls of Gohda's palace. Rikimaru absently stared at the various paintings on the walls that were done by Gohda's ancestors, seeing them but not really taking them in. His mind was more focused on what he would say to Ayame, the reason why he had gone and left her in the middle of the mission. He couldn't tell her the real reason of course, he couldn't even bring himself to think about what he had done. He kept telling himself that it was for Ayame's own good, to save her from her fate that Kagura controlled. But that nagging little voice in the back of his head wouldn't let him forget, and kept reminding him how much he enjoyed what he had done, the pleasure he felt, the thrill. Kagura's light hands all over him, the feel of her under him...

"Rikimaru?" a voice whispered from beside him. He turned to see Ayame, her eyes searching his face desperately for something, anything, that would tell her why he was acting this way. They had reached their small garden again, the place when they had been followed by the curious Tama and had been interrupted by the messenger. New flowers were in bloom, the thick scents of plum and mulberry wafting in the air.

"Yes?" Rikimaru replied just as soft, trying his hardest to chase away the weariness in his voice, turning to look at her.

"...Are you okay?" she asked him, her hand resting on the curving branch of a nearby plum tree. She seemed distracted, and so far away from him. He stepped a little closer to her, relieved that she didn't move back.

"Of course, Ayame." That was such a lie, he told himself. "I'm fine."

Ayame gave a tiny sigh as she prepared her words. "It's just...it's like all of a sudden, we're...we're drifting apart...little by little..."

Rikimaru closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. So this is what Kagura probably wants, he thought to himself bitterly. Well he wasn't going to let her do this to them, to what they had. Slowly, he moved closer to her again, his hand reaching out to touch Ayame's soft cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her hand reaching up over his. "That's not true..." he whispered to her as truthfully as he could.

"Isn't it?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He could see some sorrow in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. It hurt him to know that he probably was the cause of it.

"Ayame...I love you more than you can imagine..." Couldn't she see that? What did he have to do to prove it to her, to let her see? Gradually, he moved his lips down closer to hers until they were millimeters apart, his arm encircling her slim waist tenderly. And then he pressed his lips lightly against her own that were as soft as petals, closing his eyes. The taste of her drove him crazy, and he felt the stirrings of his own desire as he forgot everything that was troubling him, just focusing on that kiss. Ayame let him kiss her slowly, losing herself in him, in that small moment. She broke away from him after several moments though, turning her head aside and startling him.

"...I love you too...but..." Ayame stopped.

"But what?" It wasn't like Ayame to act this way. He lightly used his fingertips to tilt her chin back to face him, his other arm still around her.

Ayame seemed to hesitate before shaking her head slowly, meeting his eyes again. "I've got to go to the hot springs...I'll meet you later before dinner okay?" And he let her go reluctantly, as she moved away, turning and heading out of the garden. Rikimaru sighed and eventually walked out of the garden, heading for his room, wondering wearily what would happen to them both.

* * *

Ayame headed towards the Bamboo Forest, her thoughts swirling in her head making her feel confused, hurt, angry, tired, and overwhelmed all at the same time. It made her head throb horribly and she decided that maybe a nice warm bath in the hot springs of the forest would help her. After all, the hot springs did have healing powers for the body...but did it have healing powers for the mind?

Ayame took a deep breath as she stepped into the forest, walking the familiar path to the springs. What is wrong with me? Ayame thought to herself as she focused on placing one foot in front of the other. What is wrong with Rikimaru? What is wrong with...everything? The considerable sudden warmth signified that she had finally arrived at the springs. The small cave was nice and steamy, and an aura of calm settled over her...for the moment. Ayame placed the bundle of cloth and a simple kimono by the edge of the spring. Eager to slip into the inviting waters, she quickly removed her clothes. She let her baggy pants slip down, throwing her top off along with her hand guards, leaving them in a messy pile. The steam from the water tickled and danced across her skin, leaving tiny bumps from the feeling. Ayame shook her hair free from the normally tight ponytail on the back of her head, her short black hair cascading over her shoulders.

Finally, Ayame stepped into the water. The water was delightfully hot, and she loved the way it flowed over her skin, cloaking her. But still, she was bothered. The water, the steam, she understood now that they alone could not help with what she was feeling right now. They could not take away her pain. But...what was she feeling right now? Hurt was an understatement. Confusion, maybe. Anger. It was too much. Why was Rikimaru acting so...strangely? Sure, Rikimaru was Rikimaru, but that answer alone didn't satisfy Ayame.

"Why...?" Ayame asked aloud. She cupped water in her hands and splashed it on her face, using more water to completely wet her hair. She looked to the ceiling of the cave, but something off to the side caught her eye. She turned her head. Lying on the ground next to her pants was one of her shurikens. It had fallen out while she was undressing. Ayame reached over and took it, staring at her reflection on the star's shiny surface. Absent mindedly, she started to twirl it around, spinning it using her fingers. Rikimaru...he was the last man she thought she would have fallen for. To think, she had fallen for Tatsumaru's brother! He doesn't deserve me...he could have much, much better, Ayame argued with herself. But...I love him. Though what in hell's name could be causing him to act this way? Why would he just disappear in the middle of a mission, and maybe more importantly where, and what was he doing? And also...why didn't I just ask him myself? I had such a perfect chance. Since when did I have anything to hide from him?

Ayame sighed again. All the times that she and Rikimaru spent talking, having nothing to hide from each other...what had happened to those days? Is it...me? Ayame asked herself.

"Is it? That's the only thing that makes a damn bit of sense!" Ayame yelled to no one in particular. Her voice echoed back at her. "But how could it...he said...he said he loved me..."

"Damn it!" she cried, a sob breaking loose and wracking her body. As it happened, the shuriken slipped from her shaking fingertips and sliced across her palm. All at once the tears that had seemed so near disappeared as she stared down at her hand. It had been just a shallow sort of cut, but blood welled up in beads where the steel had broken the surface of her skin. She watched, transfixed as the red liquid dribbled lazily down her hand. . From the slit trickled a single, mesmerizing drop of the crimson liquid she was so used to seeing pour out of her victims...and now she was causing her own blood to pour from her. Then, before thinking, Ayame drew another one across her palm, quick and hard. She guided it across the soft skin and watched as it made a slit, marring the appearance of her pure white skin on her hand. But she didn't care. Not as long as it took the pain away. And oh, it did!

The sensation was euphoric. Whatever wrongs she had done to Rikimaru to make him hate her so, they were now repaid. By her sacrifice, all was made right. It thrilled her, and tears of sweet relief trickled like liquid crystal down her face, ruby streams lacing down her arm and rist. All the wrongs she had done were righted, the blood purifying her with each drop that left her body. It was as if she were a child again, free in a moon-lighted field covered in freshly fallen snow at the birth of the world. All her crimes dripped from her veins now, making her innocent and pure. The Gods, she was sure, were happy. It was as if with each drop of blood, her sins were being purged out from her body. She removed the shuriken and this time started dragging it across her lower palm, making another, third cut that did not fail to thrill her as the last one had. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling. She felt so clean, so free, so much better than she had been just moments before.

Finally she opened her eyes, held up her hand and looked at the sight. Streams of blood snaked around her hand and down her arm eerily like red ribbons intertwined for decoration. To someone, it might have looked horrifying, but to Ayame, it was beautiful. She gave a smile and finally lowered her hand into the warm water. The blood floated away from her hand in fine patterns, like clouds of red material submerged in water drifting away. The water flowed over her cuts, the pain minimum.

Ayame grabbed the pouch hanging from the belt on her pants and reached inside, retrieving a small roll of cloth. She unraveled it and tore a bit off, using that small piece to dry the cuts on her palm. Then, she stood up, taking the towel beside her and drying her hair and body. From the way the sun was retreating back behind the clouds, she could see that it would be night soon. Placing the shuriken into her pouch, she folded her clothes into a neat bundle and began to put on her kimono. It was simple, enough so that it would be easy to make as if she belonged in Gohda's castle. It was different shades of blue, the bottom a lighter shade, making as if the hem were sea foam. She completed the outfit by tying on a dark blue obi. Ayame let her hair loose, it being mostly dry already. She used her fingers to comb the strands apart.

Picking up her clothes and swords, she headed out of the springs and started towards Gohda castle, heading for her room to drop her things off first. Rikimaru was waiting for by her room's door. He was dressed in a simple shirt, patterned with the crest of Gohda, and pants, his mask off. He looked at her, and she looked at him, smiling.

"I'll just put this in my room and then we can head over to dinner," Ayame said, holding up her clothes and sliding open her door and stepping inside. Rikimaru followed her.

"Feeling better?" he asked her, watching her graceful body movements. He was relieved to see that she looked much better, much happier than she had when they were talking in the garden.

Ayame placed her clothes inside her wardrobe. "You know a bath always makes me feel better," she replied, giving a small laugh. She turned to him, brushing her hair away from her face. Immediately, something on her palm caught Rikimaru's attention. He walked closer to her and took her small hand into his larger one, examining her palm closely.

"What happened?" he asked her, frowning. On her palm were several raw cuts that were still very fresh.

Ayame withdrew her hand from his and looked up at him. "I cut myself, that's all..." she told him, a small smile on her lips. There was something about the way she spoke that made him question the truth in her reply. Those cuts didn't seem like she had done them on accident. But why would she do them on purpose? She then walked past the puzzled Rikimaru, stopping at the doorway and turning to him. "Well, are you coming to dinner or not?"

Rikimaru had no choice but to follow her. But he couldn't help but think again about what was going on between the two of them.

* * *

And somewhere, in a desolate fortress on the fringes of the sea, a pair of jade-colored eyes danced with malevolence as he watched the scene conclude itself, wrapped in its own dark mystery.

"Lady Kagura," Gaida said, grinning with sadistic glee, "It has begun."

* * *

**Author's Note (June 2, 2005):**

Bwahahaha...sorry for the long wait, yet again. You can blame me (Adularia) for being a slowpoke. I love the title of this chapter...named after one of my most favorite songs by Garbage! Yes GARBAGE! I doubt many of you have heard of them...but whatever...I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one XD Hopefully it won't take quite as long as it took me XD See ya then! Thanks for the feedback so far, we REALLY appreciate it!


End file.
